if my lady asks
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Iruka never takes missions and there is a reason for it. But this time is different. Not only he is assigned for a mission, he is also henged into a woman. And when the mission is almost accomplished, there comes a certain jounin to take him home...
1. Chapter 1

The ball-room was tastefully decorated with red ribbons; they fit very well to Iruka's red dress and made him proud of himself. He caught this thought among all hectic stuff in his mind and frowned. If the circumstances weren't so complicated he'd burst into panic. But as far as this was a mission, he preferred to put the thoughts away for later. So, without much thoughts and for the sake of doing something except staring at elegant people around, Iruka put his hand into Kakashi's and caressed the other man's palm with his big finger.

"Iruka, I'm serious, stop flirting with me when nobody's looking!" growled Kakashi. He was angry and tired – in reality all this happened to require too much effort for such a simple task. Though they never worked together before, mission seemed to turn out well, except some circumstances of the task, which made Kakashi to grit his teeth.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to disturb you so greatly" said Iruka sarcastically. "I'm flattered the infamous jounin like you finds poor me annoying!" He signed and looked at Kakashi. "Sorry, it's coming out subconsciously!" added Iruka after a little pause, averting his eyes, which, noticed Kakashi, were really full of guilt.

The fact that Iruka was henged into a woman made whole situation uneven. The first, the last and the only one point was that Iruka turned out to be a definitely attractive woman, so Kakashi had to remind himself constantly it's an ally shinobi he is with, not just a pretty tits-and-ass and they both are on a mission, not on vacation. What a pity though!

"Well then it's me who's flattered! Knowing that my bright personality makes such a steady person as you act rashly, awakens a strange combination of desire and hope deep inside of me" Kakashi smiled sheepishly, quietly observing the hall at the same time.

"Now, who's flirting?" Iruka turned to him and looked at his face. Actually, he wanted to look into the eyes again, but the fact that Kakashi had no mask on made it almost impossible. Why would he hide such a cute face under the mask? Iruka whined mentally and told himself Kakashi wasn't a kitty to think he's cute.

"Don't be confused, my dear friend! It's the desire of enemy's blood and the hope of leaving this place as soon as possible I feel!" laughed Kakashi, bowing politely to the passing couple. "But remember – I'm a man and I can act subconsciously too! Judging by how you stare at my lips, it's still you who's flirting!" He started to mutter quieter so that only Iruka could hear him. "Can you please stop it? I don't like to show my face in public, you know".

Iruka shrugged.

"I don't get it, Kakashi, there are plenty of people here and they all can see your exposed chin! I notice some of them are very enthusiastic to get acquainted to your face even closer!" he nodded at the ladies in opposite part of the room, who openly threw hungry glances in their direction.

Kakashi turned to look what Iruka meant, smirked and waved his hand to the ladies. The ladies produced collective squeal and started the loud discussion with giggles. Iruka rolled his eyes, reminding himself once he was young and silly too. Well, except that he was never so silly and never a girl! He made a mental note to revenge Tsunade for making such a strong seal to his henge that he almost had girl's memories, girl's nostalgic feelings and girl's appetites. And Kakashi was no help at all when he paid attention to some ugly witches! Wait, the ladies were not at all ugly. Was it jealousy now? Iruka decided it couldn't be jealousy. There was no assurance though.

"They won't see me again anyway!" Kakashi grinned. "But you, sensei, you surely would. And you better hold your tongue about what you saw" he added in a very menacing tone, Iruka felt goose bumps running down his spine; though the threat seemed to be rather pleasant then otherwise. He squinted at the man near him and gulped. This damn woman's body made him insane!

"Or what?" he asked, his voice a little bit trembling. He hoped Kakashi wouldn't notice it.

But Kakashi was a ninja and he noticed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, Iruka" he said soothingly, misinterpreting the other man's reaction. "I know you are quite reliable, so I ask you – not to speak to anybody about my face".

Iruka nodded, still avoiding a look at Kakashi, this time because he was afraid to see a pleading expression in his eyes. He knew that in such a state he wouldn't be able to confront the storm of woman's feelings and will do something inadequate.

The town they were assigned to by the mission was very large and this aristocratic ball had to be attended by a pretty big amount of people. Iruka knew almost everybody; he was in this town for a whole month and wanted to go back home awfully. He missed his village and his work and the most – his kids, who must have been given a substitute teacher, some dumb jerk for sure.

"It's that one I presume" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear, nodding at the big fat man, entering the main door. He came to the town only yesterday as a support to bring Iruka back after the job was done, and made some exploration of his own just to feel more confident. Iruka looked in the specified direction and shuddered. Yes, it was that one.

"As far as I have already all information duplicated, we need only to show him he has no chance to be with me…" Iruka coughed. "You know what I mean, do you, Kakashi?"

"Yes, my lady" Kakashi looked down at him and smirked. This smirk made Iruka mad and he turned to the other man furiously.

"Can you please behave, Kakashi-san?" he asked in his famous teacher's tone. "You don't dare laugh at me or ignore me! If you do, I will have to report the misconduct to our Hokage!" he turned his back to Kakashi and pouted. Kakashi laughed.

"If the misconduct is considered by the degree of my attention to you, I will surely behave!" he said quickly, to prevent Iruka going completely furious. "Sometimes I can't understand what you want me to do. First you say not to…"

While listening to Kakashi's intentions Iruka noticed his big fat man going in their direction.

"Kakashi, shut up!" hissed he, without turning to the other man. "Just shut up and do something! Grope my ass, squeeze me, whatever! Do anything to make him tail off!" Iruka shivered.

Kakashi squinted at the man that stood right in front of them now, and came closer to Iruka, entwining his hands around the thin girl's waist and drawing Iruka to his frame.

The big fat man definitely didn't like what he saw; his face changed its yellowish color to bright red.

"Iruka…" he started, but fell silent, staring at Iruka's happy face. Iruka hated to cheat on people and all varieties of lie, but he made his face look happy indeed, smiling brightly at the man. He felt like abandoning himself, like betraying some part of his soul, like giving away all his principles. And in spite of he reminded himself that this smiling girl is not real him, that it's his duty to do what he's doing, though it didn't help much, he felt awfully. Iruka leaned back, in effort to escape the betrayed look of eyes staring at him and felt Kakashi's body. It was so stable and reliable, that he realized – whatever happens, he will be alright.

Iruka straitened and raised his chin higher to seem proud.

"Good evening to you" Iruka smiled at his big fat man and bowed slightly. "Meet my friend here" he raised his hand and caressed Kakashi's cheek. "This is Kakashi".

Kakashi smiled too and tried to bow politely to the man, but failed, meeting Iruka's ear with his nose. Iruka inwardly praised Kakashi for his tactic.

"Oh, sorry my lady" Kakashi laughed and kissed Iruka's temple tenderly. "How are you doing?" he asked, turning his face to Iruka's big fat man.

Now that man was pale. He bowed too, trying to be polite, mumbled something similar to 'sorry, I must go because of urgent matter' and went away in a hurry.

Iruka sobbed.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka forcefully, turned him around and squeezed him in his arms. That could be interpreted as an emotional lover's hug, though was meant as comrade's support.

"Listen Iruka, you take this mission too seriously. It's not your private life; it's just the task you have to accomplish" Kakashi whispered soothing words in Iruka's ear, caressing his tensed back carefully. "If I've been as sensitive as you, I'd have already covered my face with this curtain!" he wanted to make a joke out of this unpleasant situation, but it didn't work. Iruka signed and raised his face to him.

"That's why usually I don't take missions, Kakashi" he said bitterly. Breathing in deeply, he got out of the other man's hands and stepped aside. "Can we live now? Please".

Kakashi shook his head.

"No we can't. You are to kiss me to prove to everybody we are together".

"I'm a respectable girl, I can not act like that!" said Iruka angrily.

"You acted otherwise just a minute ago! Gosh, did I misinterpret you or you asked to grope your ass? Well, I thought you want to go home to our village" signed Kakashi. "Look, we just have to show the people you are in love, then there will be no questions about your disappearance, they'll think you ran away with me"

"Right" Iruka nodded and leaned closer to Kakashi, pecking his cheek briefly. "There it was" he hissed angrily, "happy now?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka disbelievingly, his eyes wide opened.

"Are you laughing at me? Even your students wouldn't believe this!" he grunted. "You can do better! C'mon!" Kakashi nodded and closed his eyes pathetically as if awaiting Iruka's action.

"No way Kakashi!" hissed Iruka. "I can't do it this way!"

"What?" asked Kakashi, opening his eyes. "You let that big fat one kiss you! Gosh, you did it yourself, yesterday, I saw it!" he averted his eyes. "Am I so disgusting to you?"

"Yes you are!" cried Iruka. "And it's because you spied on me!"

"I'm your guardian on your way home! I have the right to know what happens here. Yes, I made investigation. You kissed him and you said you liked it" Kakashi said it loud enough to notice some people around throw interested glances in their direction. "So stop the comedy already. And please don't shout, everybody's watching" he added in a whisper.

Iruka bit his lower lip and stared at the grandiose ceiling.

"I kissed him because it was a mission; I said I liked it because it was a mission. You are not my mission, Kakashi, you are my comrade. And as you already said before – I'm not going to see any of these people again, but I'll definitely see you" he lowered his head, looked at Kakashi quickly, blushed and stared at the floor. "I'm fighting this damn woman's desires and it is hard enough, so don't make me argue with you also!"

'Woman's desires?" Kakashi grinned when he realized he knew how to make Iruka do what was needed. "Say, can you faint?" he asked carefully.

"Oh… I… You mean this girly performance when a hand goes to the forehead, then a loud moan comes out and a final fall into somebody's arms?" asked Iruka. "I guess I can, but don't you let me fall at the floor!"

Kakashi nodded.

"Do it without a moan; though you are allowed to moan later" he said. Iruka frowned and gave Kakashi a suspecting glance. "Don't fail your mission, my lady" winked Kakashi.

Iruka felt confused. Was Kakashi laughing at him? He seemed so tender and careful and the next moment there was a sarcastic and heartless bastard instead!

"I trust you" said Iruka after a little hesitation. He rubbed the temples, his eyes closed, his body swung to the side. Before he lost the balance completely, Kakashi caught the girl's frame tenderly in his arms, one hand under the shoulder blades, another on the hip. A moment later Iruka realized the warm fingers disappeared from the hip and caressed the side of his cheek.

"You teased me long enough, my lady" said Kakashi's whispering voice right above his face, so close that he felt the other man's breathe on his lips. "You can moan for me, but don't fight, so you won't spoil the whole mission" fingers moved to Iruka's sensitive ear, tracing the shape of it gently and causing the unexpectedly pleasant shiver of whole body. "You like it I see" laughed Kakashi quietly and Iruka didn't protest, he decided to wait and see what that man was up to do next, everybody said he was a genius after all.

Then there was a kiss. It started with a slight brushing, but grew into firm pressing of lips into each other. Iruka heard his own quiet moan of pleasure and want, opening his lips unconsciously for more desirable friction. Kakashi caught the moment and pushed his naughty tongue inside of other's mouth. Iruka took him gladly, enjoying the persistent flesh inside of him. And everything disappeared, there were only fighting tongues, moistened hot lips and synchronized movements of two mouths. Suddenly Kakashi captured the tip of Iruka's tongue between his teeth and pressed till he reached the border of the pain to make Iruka conscious again. Iruka's eyes went open and focused on Kakashi's face, he was definitely angry. Kakashi showed to the door by the hardly noticeable movement of his eyes. Iruka realized what was meant and slightly nodded.

Kakashi put his lady to the feet, supported her by his strong hand and they headed to the exit under the impressed glances of the whole party.

"You tricked me, you, liar!" hissed Iruka madly when they entered the garden.

Holding his firm hand on Iruka's waist as if it was always meant to be there, Kakashi looked around, his face wore an anxious expression. He made a couple of steps and stopped, listening to the silence around. Shame on him, but he didn't expect a slap on his face. As far as he was ready for everything a slap exactly from Iruka shocked all his senses, he stared at the other one in front of him amazed.

"What was that for?" asked Kakashi, his eyes wide. He still couldn't believe in a girl-Iruka in spite of all the facts, but may be it was that bad and Iruka started to turn into a woman also mentally, if he used such dirty girlish maneuvers as a slap on the face.

Iruka turned around and went away. Kakashi signed and ran after him, crying out his name.

"Hey, Iruka, wait!"

"What it for was, asks you?" barked Iruka. "It was for you being a jerk!" he pointed furiously. He was thinking about abandoning and betrays; he was sure if anyone except his fellow shinobi kissed him, he could be more calm and rational. With Kakashi it didn't work somehow and he decided it was because of mixture of trust in comrade who suddenly sells you out and stupid woman's reactions he couldn't understand. Iruka shook his head and whined "Kakashi you can't imagine what happens in my poor head!"

"Yes, I can't" smiled Kakashi and took Iruka's hand. "But everything is alright, Iruka!" he embraced Iruka's waist again and pulled the girlish frame to his own. "And tomorrow we are returning back!"

Iruka signed, regaining the last pieces of calmness and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"It's good" he nodded. "Let's go home and have a sleep".

"You mean you'll take me home to sleep?" asked Kakashi amused.

"What, you want to sleep at the street as you did the previous night?" laughed Iruka sarcastically. Kakashi said nothing, although his body tensed, so Iruka speculated a little bit further, "I assure you there'll be no such performance as the one you enjoyed yesterday. At least I'll be not participating!"

"Oh, what a pity!" muttered Kakashi bitterly. "It was rather entertaining to watch you in action…"

They came to Iruka's flat and Iruka opened the door, kicking the high-hilled shoes off and growling.

"These things are killing me!" he said, sitting on the edge of his only bed and stretching his tired legs.

"I can make you feet massage, if you need one" said Kakashi dropping his own shoes and coming to the bed. "Is this the only place to sleep on in your apartment?" he asked, looking around.

"You tell me, you are a spy here" Iruka grinned.

Kakashi winced and looked down at Iruka pitifully.

"I don't remember you being such an ass, sensei!" Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka shrugged, he was too exhausted mentally to think about his behavior.

"Blame my woman's henge and our Hokage who fixed it so greatly" said he. "And now I go to the shower!" declared he, disappearing in the bathroom. In 15 minutes Iruka was back, wrapped in a large fluffy nightgown, but still not happy at all.

"Can I have my feet massage now?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

Kakashi nodded and sat down on the floor in front of Iruka, starting to work his right foot with magic touches. He pressed the points and made little soothing strokes, simultaneously enjoying the view of Iruka's face in front of him, eyes closed, hair loose, a relaxed smile on his full lips. After he was ready with the left foot, he put half-asleep Iruka under the blanket and went to the bathroom to have a cold shower. However, it barely helped, because when he was back and crawled into the bed, two arms entwined around his chest.

"What the hell you are doing?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka hesitated a moment and finally decided to make a step.

"Say, Kakashi, you are strait or you are gay" asked Iruka tracing his manicured nails down to the man's abdomen.

"I can be whatever is needed, I'm a ninja" hissed Kakashi, sinking in amazing feeling of touch and fighting himself not to turn around and pin this stupid chuunin into the mattress with all his weight.

"I can't relax" Iruka nuzzled the back of Kakashi's neck. "I tried to jerk myself off, but I couldn't understand how this body works!"

"For a whole month?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka grunted a confirmation.

"I don't take missions, but I know that there's an after-mission-sex…" he whispered, still hesitating.

Kakashi whistled, squinting at Iruka.

"You want me to have sex with you, my lady?" he asked, uncovered surprise in his voice.

Iruka rested his forehead on the man's shoulder.

"If you don't mind…"

Kakashi laughed and turned around to Iruka.

"Oh, my lady, the pleasure is fully mine" he whispered into Iruka's ear, tracing his hands along the woman's frame, lifting up the nightgown. "Are you sure?" he bit Iruka's earlobe before shifting down to pay attention to breasts. "Once we start, we won't be able to stop".

Iruka moaned when he felt Kakashi's tongue licking his nipples, one after the other, then taking each if them into his mouth and sucking slightly.

"Answer me, damn!" Kakashi growled, biting lightly one of the nipples and pushing his hand between Iruka's legs. He raised his head to look Iruka in the eyes and saw that the henged chuunin closed his mouth with the hand, his eyes wide "Well," smirked Kakashi, taking his hand from Iruka's heat, "you can be silent for a while, I already know the answer" Kakashi licked his fingers clean, sucking at each digit hungrily. "You taste so delicious, my lady!" he shove Iruka to make him lay on the back, moved his legs apart and came to settle between them. "So confusing, my dear comrade! But I'm so going to have my way with you now" he pressed his lips to Iruka's, kissing him heatedly and feeling the fierce response. Kakashi pulled the nightgown all the way up and threw it away.

"Strip me!" he told Iruka. Iruka traced his hands down Kakashi's back and squeezed his muscled ass, feeling the man grinding into his stomach with his hardened shaft. The double moan was heard and Iruka freed Kakashi of his pants. Staying on all fours above the heated woman's frame, Kakashi smiled.

"Have you ever been with the man before, my lady?" he asked tenderly, circling his moistened in saliva fingertips around Iruka's nipples.

"Not this kind of way" moaned Iruka, blushing intensely.

"Touch me" ordered Kakashi.

Iruka put his hands on Kakashi's tights and raised his head to probe the man's nipples with his tongue. Kakashi groaned and straightened on his knees, taking the full fist of Iruka's hair and bringing Iruka's head to his own lower part. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, licking the lips seductively and took the tip of man's cock into his mouth, closing the eyes and sucking with pleasure, taking more of great cock into the moistened heat bit by bit.

Whining quietly not to start fucking this greedy and slowly driving him mad mouth, Kakashi realized he was either to come now into Iruka's mouth or 'd better burry his cock into other part of Iruka immediately.

"Stop!" cried Kakashi and pushed Iruka back to the bed, pouncing at him and moving the woman's legs up on his shoulders. "As far as you are so wet for me, my lady…" Kakashi tried the sweet place between Iruka's legs with his finger and licked them afterwards, "…we are starting the main part of our little fun!"

He came down and pushed his stone hard cock into the precious heat between Iruka's wide opened legs. Kakashi felt Iruka taking him whole and made the next push inside, this time harder, causing the loud cry out of woman's throat.

"Tell me how you like it, my lady" whispered Kakashi, increasing the pace, slamming into the welcoming slick warmth.

"Yes!" cried Iruka. "So big there, so hard" Iruka lost himself in overwhelming feelings, "yes, like this, thrust! Fuck me!"

Kakashi grinned at the view of the woman, flouncing under him on the sweaty sheets, partly receiving his already hectic trusts, partly impaling herself on his cock.

"Glad to be helpful, my lady" muttered he with the last and hardest thrusts. "Always ready to fuck you… just let me…" he heard Iruka's mad cry of orgasmic pleasure and spread his seed with the loud moan of the other's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi watched Iruka sleep while collecting all the stuff they needed to take with them or to destroy so there would be no evidence of their stay in the town. He was fully clothed and ready to leave, only didn't want to wake that sleeping beauty yet. Kakashi sighed and took the cup of strong hot coffee he made just a while ago from the table. As he turned back to Iruka he saw two dark brown eyes staring at him over the edge of the blanket.

"Morning!" smiled Kakashi. "Did you sleep well?"

Iruka nodded, unsure, and pushed away the blanket. The next moment he realized he was naked and quickly covered his body back, the frightened expression on his face. Kakashi laughed, watching Iruka's actions intensely, and received an angry glance.

"What?" he amazed. "There's no reason to be shy, my lady, I saw all parts of your precious body and even tasted most of them".

"Don't be an ass" muttered Iruka and crawled out of bed teamwise with the blanket. He came to Kakashi and took the coffee cup from his hand.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We could be half way home by this time" Iruka sipped the hot liquid, enjoying the taste.

"You were so cute in your sleep, my lady…" started Kakashi, but got a kick from Iruka immediately. "Okay! Sorry, I was up just a while ago and wanted to wake you, still you did it without my help".

Iruka smiled at him and wanted to say something, but they heard the hesitant knock at the door.

"Who can come…" wondered Iruka anxiously. Kakashi went to the door on tiptoe and looked through the gap.

"It's your big fat man!" he turned to Iruka and made him a sign to come.

"He's not at all mine!" hissed Iruka coming closer.

"And still you kiss him" whispered Kakashi, arranging the blanket around Iruka.

"What are you up to?" Iruka squirmed.

Kakashi stopped torturing the blanket and looked at Iruka critically.

"We'll show your big fat man who you really are. Now, stand still and be quiet!" hissed Kakashi. He took the blanket away from Iruka's neck, fixing it tightly around the shoulders. "And the last touch," he murmured. Silencing Iruka by his palm, he brought his lips closer to the other's neck and half-sucked, half-bit it.

Iruka darted and screamed into Kakashi's palm. Not that it was unbearably painful; it was just unexpected and rather unpleasant.

Kakashi licked the freshly made hickey, watching it get darker.

"Now I'm satisfied" whispered Kakashi into Iruka's ear. "You just open the door and say nothing, I'll do the rest" pointed he and disappeared.

Deciding that he'll kill that damn jounin later, Iruka listened to the slight sniffing on the other side of the door for a second, then took a deep breath and opened it wide. The expression on the big fat man's face when he saw Iruka was priceless. For sure it was not often he had a chance to enjoy the view of woman of his dreams almost naked, wrapped into a crumpled blanket, with wild hair, half-lidded unfocused eyes and a big telling hickey on her tender throat.

The man gasped and dropped the flowers he held in his hand. Iruka looked down at the flowers and felt terribly miserable. He remembered Kakashi ordered him to say nothing and thought that he wouldn't be able to say a word anyway. Raising his head, Iruka was ready to meet the man's eyes, but the strong pale hands grabbed him from the back, making him squeak.

"Hi there!" Iruka heard Kakashi's cheerful voice. "I remember we've met you yesterday! Haven't we, my lady?" saying that, Kakashi hid his nose in Iruka's hair. "What is it you may want?" he asked the big fat man, staring at him shamelessly while letting his hands wonder along Iruka's body in front of him.

The man hesitated, trying to find the words to escape the awkward situation.

"I… I wanted to speak to Iruka… but if you are busy… Sorry to disturb you!" he bowed low, turned around and went away quickly.

Iruka jerked to go after the man to comfort him and even opened his mouth to cry 'stop', but Kakashi put his palm at Iruka's mouth, silencing him.

"Are you insane?" he hissed into the other's ear, pushing him back into the flat.

"Kakashi, it's awful!" cried Iruka. "How can we do it to the other people? How can we be that cruel? What is it all for?" he went hysteric, tears started to run down his cheeks.

Kakashi looked at him darkly and slapped his face.

"Stop being a girl, Iruka! I hate this whining of yours!" he cried at the other.

Iruka stunned, his eyes went wide, tears dried.

"You are an animal, Kakashi" he said firmly.

"Of course, as you wish. Just be ready to leave in 10 minutes and I'll be whatever you want afterwards" declared Kakashi, deciding to report to Hokage this stupid chuunin was to stay within the boundaries of their village for the rest of his life and to ask her to put an extra big red stamp with words 'missions strictly forbidden' on his personal folder.

"What should I wear today?" asked Iruka, staring into the shelf.

"Why, the wedding dress of course!" spitted Kakashi poisonously. "It must be the most fitting thing to journey through the forest! And don't forget to wear the highest hills you've got!"

"I hate you!" hissed Iruka and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him furiously.

Kakashi smirked. Shikamaru was definitely right when he said that women were troublesome!

Finally Iruka was out of the bath. He hesitated a little and put his old uniform on, in spite of it was too big for him in this henge. So they left later then even Kakashi expected, what made the jounin completely appalled. It was chosen to go unnoticed along the rooftops and by the time they were in the forest it started to get dark, though there was a pretty long way ahead. Kakashi stopped, deciding to rest a couple of hours. They made a tent and he let Iruka go inside.

"Come, there is enough place here for two" muttered Iruka, still angry.

"Someone has to keep the night watch" said Kakashi.

Iruka shrugged.

"You can make a clone" he signed, noticing how worried expression of Kakashi's face was. "I'll make a clone too, so we can be sure" Iruka performed the hand signs and clone appeared near him.

"Why is your clone male? I thought it must be a woman judging by the type of seal you have on you" Kakashi frowned at the clone as Iruka crawled into the tent.

Iruka's clone grinned at him and stuck out his tongue.

"And why the hell is your clone so disrespectful to me?" cried Kakashi annoyed.

Iruka's head appeared between the tent's flaps.

"Because he is a male?" he asked sarcastically. Iruka squinted first at Kakashi, then at his now innocently looking male-clone and sighed "I don't know, Kakashi, I go to sleep!" he added tiredly and disappeared inside of the tent again.

Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly, but made his own clone and followed his comrade, thinking about the different possibilities of clone-making.

Being a very experienced jounin, Kakashi felt something was wrong, that's why instead of resting he was reading his favorite book in orange cover and time after time tracing Iruka's woman body in its own unsteady sleep. He perfectly realized that it was difficult for Iruka to keep a swift running in such a weak body. Though Iruka wasn't whining this time, he gritted the teeth and ran and ran and ran, showing Kakashi he was strong and stubborn. Yes, Iruka was definitely mad at jounin for that light slap Kakashi gave him to stop the hysteric.

Kakashi smiled and looked at the chuunin tenderly; that one really had a temper! He thought about what would be their relationship after the return to the village and realized he quietly forgot Iruka was basically a man. Because when they return to the village there will be no weak whining woman, there will be an academy teacher with a furious spirit. And his body is going to be completely different too: bigger, stronger, brawnier… Kakashi licked his somehow dried lips. Forgetting about the orange covered book, he closed his eyes and let his imagination work.

Suddenly there was Iruka's loud moan, and Kakashi saw the chuunin sat up in his improvised bed, the eyes wide opened. Iruka brought his hands to the mouth with a cry.

"What is it?" Kakashi was immediately by Iruka's side.

"It's my clone…" whispered Iruka.

Kakashi jumped to his feet and wanted to go out to make investigation, but Iruka caught his sleeve and held him inside of the tent.

"Nothing dangerous, Kakashi, just my clone is wiped out" he said, his cheeks slightly reddened.

"How did it happened?" asked Kakashi, frowning.

"I'd prefer to keep it to myself" muttered Iruka, blushing harder and still deciding what he could say to the jounin.

"Then I think I'll just eliminate my own clone to find out what sort of mystery you want to hide, my lady…" Kakashi nodded and raised his hands, but Iruka caught one of his wrists and held it firmly.

"Is there any possibility to get rid of that clone and his memories without you knowing what it was about?" slightly panicked Iruka.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Only if you kill me before the clone disappears" he winked at Iruka. "But you surely don't want to do such horrible thing, my dear human's feelings defender!"

That was rather sarcastic, so Iruka pouted and freed Kakashi's wrist.

Kakashi almost started the hand signs when the sudden memory-wave overwhelmed his senses.

"What is it, Kakashi?" cried Iruka, staring at the jounin's distracted face. "What happened?"

"My clone this time, he jerked himself off!" laughed Kakashi and suddenly stunned. He started to turn his head to Iruka, watching the colorful memory-pictures of action outside of the tent. It seemed that Kakashi's clone was teasing Iruka's clone. Then they had some intense word-wrestling and the other man's clone said Kakashi was a jerk. Then Kakashi's vision blurred, he didn't understand what happened, but there was Iruka towering over him and declaring he had to suck him off. The next vision was a gorgeous hard cock in front of his face and Kakashi's clone grabbed Iruka's clone's firm buttocks, bringing that tasty shaft closer to give it a lick from the base to the tip. Then the tip was pushed inside of the mouth and Kakashi felt the memory of the pre-cum's taste on his tongue. He growled at the inner view of Iruka's clone's shaft pushing into his throat in wild tempo and the already dead cries of satisfaction rang in his ears, as he licked the rest of nonexistent sperm from his lips.

Iruka sat in front of Kakashi and smiled. He reached the other man's face, pushed his mask down and traced the other man's lips with his fingertips.

"Sorry" he whispered, "and thank you".

"You are welcome" whispered Kakashi, catching Iruka's hand and kissing his fingers tenderly. "But if you are really sorry, there is one thing you can help me with now" he winked and pointed the finger at his lower part. "That male-clone of yours created a real mess here".

Iruka smirked, crawling to the other's lap and entwining his hands around Kakashi's neck.

"What about our guard?" he asked caressing jounin's cheek with his nose.

Kakashi made hand signs behind Iruka's back and send a clone outside, deciding that the one clone is fully enough. He took one of the chuunin's hands and pressed it to his groin to let the other feel his excitement.

"You were so demanding earlier…" he hissed at the pleasure of contact.

"I see you quiet liked it…" whispered Iruka, caressing the growing bulge in Kakashi's pants, the eyes closed.

"You know how to excite the man, my lady" Kakashi grinned, closing his eyes too and melting in the sensation of Iruka's touches. That's why he didn't notice the abandoned expression appeared on the other's face.

Iruka signed, reminding himself that he shouldn't be so inspired, while it's a woman Kakashi sees, not his real personality, and it's the lust that possesses the jounin's mind, not some other warm feeling. Kicking his own ass mentally, Iruka thought he'd better enjoy the situation, because he can always pity himself later, when left alone.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" whispered Kakashi, biting Iruka's earlobe tenderly.

"Well, I'm deciding if I can ask you to let me ride you or may be it is too libertine behavior for such a respectable girl as I am…" answered Iruka, panting because jounin started to caress the tentative breasts.

"It would be impolite to decline any request my lady wants to make, so feel free to take a lead" murmured Kakashi into Iruka's hair, inhaling the scent of this desirable body. "Please" he added, laying back at the blankets and pulling Iruka on top of him.

"Then what I want" said Iruka, kneeling and pushing the pants down his womanly round hips, "is the brand of your hot balls" he continued, freeing Kakashi's cock and positioning the tip between the legs, "burned on my ass" Kakashi felt Iruka's moistened slick insides enshrouding him and carrying him to the quiet different world of rough moves, loud moans and hot touches. Bit by bit, the tension rose, bringing the inevitable, but oh so delightful end closer and closer. The way Iruka rode him, the feelings he evoked in him, made Kakashi sure he had never experienced anything similar with any other man or woman. And by the end of the hot ride, he was lost in sensations to the highest point, where there was no Kakashi, the infamous jounin, only human body that squirmed and groaned in waves of unbearable pleasure.

Iruka cried Kakashi's name for the last time and fell down at the other man's chest. He stretched up and kissed Kakashi's lips, letting the strong hands embrace his still trembling exhausted woman's body.

Somewhere outside lonely clone signed, regretting there was no brown-haired chuunin for him to share the guard of this long night with.


	3. Chapter 3

"And above all you are late, brats!" pointed Tsunade reflectively.

Iruka and Kakashi stood before Hokage after they reported an accomplished mission. It seemed that information about the mission itself wasn't important so far, while the mission was well-done exactly as it was planned; though other facts of shinobi's behavior attracted attention of their Hokage.

"I don't get it, Iruka, you should be already unhenged" said Tsunade. "The seal lost its power on you since the day before yesterday and the male-clone you created proves us this fact" she looked at Iruka closely. "You should be our usual Iruka now, until something restrains you to leave the henge on…" speculated Tsunade further, squinting at Kakashi. She noticed the silver-haired jounin stood very strait and unusually silent and there was an expression of deep satisfaction on his face. After summing that with the blushed face and averted eyes of the chuunin, Tsunade got an impressive answer to her impure mathematical calculations. She came close to Kakashi and grabbed his collar, making the jounin lean down.

"Brat, what did you do to Iruka?" she hissed to the jounin, though it caused only a mischievous smirk.

"You wound me, Hokage, I'd never do anything he won't ask for!" declared Kakashi innocently.

Tsunade let him go and turned to Iruka.

"What did you ask for that the brat is so shamelessly happy now?" she barked, demanding the answer.

"I… It's only my fault… I made him… he's really not guilty!" mumbled Iruka unintelligibly, his voice trembling.

Tsunade shook her head. Iruka was always a very responsible and sensitive person; it was a crime to assign him for a real disguise-mission. And in spite of there was no better candidate to attract other human and make them trust, she'd rather thought two times about the possible aftermath. Still the money, she got for the mission, were really impressive.

"That's great, of course. Whatever it could be, I'm quiet sure the brat didn't wait for you to start begging and granted your request gladly" Tsunade came to Iruka and inspected his chakra level.

Kakashi grunted and smiled at Hokage sheepishly, causing the blush on Iruka's cheeks to become even brighter.

"Let's see if we can return you into a man's body" muttered Tsunade, starting to form the seals of jutzu. Iruka felt dizzy and staggered.

"Is he alright?" asked Kakashi, moving closer to Iruka, just in a case. "He doesn't look well".

Hokage frowned, continuing her work.

"Hold him" she requested firmly.

Kakashi came to the chuunin and supported the tiny frame, entwining his hands around other's waist in common motion. Iruka looked up at him over the shoulder, smiled slightly, using the last bits of energy, and fainted.

"Put him on a coach, I need time to stabilize the chakra" said Tsunade. After Kakashi was done with the task, she started to heal Iruka's chakra-pathways.

"Look here, brat; I need a mentally stable teacher. I don't care how you do it, but you have to make him believe that he is okay being a man" declared Tsunade. "But first help me; I still don't understand what you did to him exactly that he wants to stay in a woman's henge".

"Well, the only thing I really did to him is that I had sex with him while he was in a woman's henge" said Kakashi.

"You did what?" Tsunade facepalmed mentally, staring at Kakashi unbelievingly. "Knowing Iruka's temper and his single way of life?"

"He's cute!" shrugged Kakashi. 'Cute like a kitty' added he to himself almost purring aloud while memorizing their latest activities, 'and a very naughty kitty it is!'

Tsunade squinted at the jounin who seemed to be daydreaming.

"Are there any not cute people in our village?"

"Why, of course!" Kakashi grinned. "Gai's not cute, he's youthful!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and concentrated on Iruka's chakra again.

Kakashi hesitated a little while, watching their skillful Hokage at work. He didn't believe it was that serious with a woman's henge.

"Say, won't you do the same thing if your comrade had told you he had no release in a month?" asked Kakashi finally, turning his head to meet Tsunade's eyes.

"The whole month?" laughed Tsunade, without looking at the jounin. "I don't believe it!"

"He said he didn't understand how you women do it…" said Kakashi and frowned. To think about it now, it was really strange.

"And you believed him?" Tsunade laughed harder.

Kakashi winced, he felt uncomfortable because of that sarcastic laugh.

"Well… yes! Shouldn't I? Why?"

"Iruka was in a strong woman's henge, so that means he was thinking as a standard woman thinks. When he wished to get laid he told you what you wanted to hear and you weren't able to refuse him. Though with you, Kakashi, there was no sense to say even such a simple lie, he could just wink at you and there you were".

"You hurt my feelings, Hokage!" muttered Kakashi, staring at the floor. Who said he was a genius? He was anything possible except a genius!

"You have a reputation, brat!" smirked Tsunade. "Now, knowing the reasons, I think he wouldn't turn back because he was afraid" Tsunade, looked at Kakashi strictly.

"Afraid of what?" asked Kakashi frowning. "I didn't notice any danger…"

Tsunade stopped him with the wave of her hand.

"Not that!" she barked impatiently. "He was stuck in a henge because he was afraid you won't like him as a man".

"What?" Kakashi laughed.

"I say Iruka wants to stay in woman's body because he's sure you like him better like that, do you get it?" asked Tsunade. "But I don't think it's healthy for him to force his body and mentality this way" she added.

Kakashi looked at Iruka's frame, so tiny and helpless he wanted to take it in his arms and never let go, to protect and defend … Wait, what? Kakashi shook his head disbelievingly.

"I think I'm not quite well too" he muttered, stepping back from the coach.

Tsunade smirked and made the last hand sign, letting Iruka's true form materialize in a puff of a smoke.

Kakashi looked at the coach and stunned. He just got used to Iruka as a little feminine form, whining and protesting. And there was a real Iruka now, a man of Kakashi's size, even with a bit wider shoulders. Kakashi gulped. He didn't know how to react.

Iruka moaned, opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kakashi's masked face, the single visible eye opened to it's limits, the trace of amazement noticeable in the tensed position of his body. Iruka frowned a little, but then smiled brightly at Kakashi, very happy to see jounin was still there. Kakashi understood Iruka didn't get yet that he wasn't a woman now. He grinned inwardly and came to the chuunin, offering him a hand.

"May I help you, my lady?" he asked, in attempt to make a joke.

Iruka hesitated at first, but took a hand and stood up from the coach with a smile on his slightly blushed face. Suddenly his expression changed, as he realized he was one size with Kakashi. He wanted to take his palm away from Kakashi's grip, but the jounin held him tight, smirking happily.

Tsunade watched two of her best shinobi acting like little children and shook her head. Oblivious fools! The situation was definitely worthy to be depicted in a book. She decided she'll tell this story to one certain white-haired brat, if the quality of sake he brings her next time will be good enough.

Meanwhile, Iruka lowered his gaze and looked over his body.

"Welcome back, Iruka" said Tsunade, smiling at the teacher kindly.

Iruka raised his amazed eyes at Hokage and made her a low bow.

"Thank you, Hokage" said he. Turning to Kakashi, Iruka realized that jounin still holds his hand in his own. In addition Kakashi smiled at him sheepishly. That was the point. Iruka tore his hand out of Kakashi's grip and it was noticeable that the tempered teacher entered his infamous furious mode.

"So you laugh at me, don't you? I hope you really enjoy yourself, Kakashi!" shouted Iruka. "I was a fool to trust you! Though it's a good lesson you've taught me, thank you very much!" He directed his finger at Kakashi and wanted to add something else, but caught Kakashi's gaze and suddenly stopped. He turned to Tsunade instead.

"If you don't need me anymore, Hokage, I'd like to leave now" declared Iruka with another low bow of respect.

Tsunade nodded.

"If you need to take some free days…" started she, yet was interrupted by a quick wave of Iruka's hand.

"I'm very grateful, but I think it'll be better for me to return to my classes as soon as possible" said Iruka, his voice firm. Yet Iruka's eyes squinted at Kakashi… he blinked and sighed, fighting with himself to regain control over his body.

"Are you feeling well?" Tsunade frowned, observing Iruka's pale face.

Iruka hesitated a moment.

"I'm happy to be out of henge, I just feel a little bit awkward" he said. And it was a pure lie, because he felt awfully awkward! As far as Iruka hated to tell lies, it made him only angrier. Not to cause troubles, Iruka bowed one more time and left Tsunade's cabinet.

When the door closed behind Iruka Tsunade laughed loudly.

"Our Iruka is a real man, isn't he?" asked she.

Kakashi stood there completely stunned, staring into space, though this phrase of Hokage brought him back to reality. He raised his eye to meet Tsunade's satisfied gaze.

"You created a mess and feel so happy?" hissed Kakashi.

Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm happy Iruka is back to his normal furious self, that's it" she pointed.

Kakashi winced and smiled evilly.

"He's not okay with it" he muttered and turned his face to the window. He tracked as Iruka was crossing the yard below, his fists clenched so tight, it was possible to notice white knuckles.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Tsunade, observing the jounin closely. "You don't know him, Kakashi!"

"Oh yes I know him!" said Kakashi, turning his face back to Tsunade. "Believe me, I know. Now, excuse me" added he before jumping out of the window.

He went to catch Iruka and talk to him, it was very important. Kakashi was not aware of how he came to this conclusion, but he felt itching need to do it right now, not later; he couldn't help himself, so he ran to find Iruka.

Iruka stood at his porch and tried to put the key into the lock, his hand trembled. He even didn't turn around when Kakashi jumped from the roof to the porch, in spite of he knew it was the certain jounin. He was so unstable, he wasn't sure what to do with it: one moment he felt like whining and the next moment he felt like fighting. While being firm earlier, he already knew about his weakness, still he didn't want to show it to anybody, especially to Kakashi. He was a real man, wasn't he?

Kakashi came closer to Iruka, entwined his left hand around another man's waist as he already got used to do and took Iruka's trembling hand into his own right hand to lead the key into the keyhole.

Iruka shuddered at contact.

"I don't need your support, Kakashi" he said in low voice. "I'm not that woman anymore".

Kakashi shook his head, drawing Iruka closer to him and inhaling chuunin's familiar scent. Iruka perceived with his spine that perfectly audible breath of Kakashi. It felt so right, he couldn't suppress a moan.

"I think it's me who needs it" purred Kakashi. "I don't care what you look like, Iruka. You smell the same and you talk the same…" continued he, opening Iruka's door for him, "…and as long as you do, you are still my lady and I'm still ready to do whatever you ask".

Iruka growled and caught Kakashi's hand only to push him inside of the apartment. When they both were inside, he shut the door and pinned the jounin to the nearest wall.

"I'm not a lady, Kakashi, don't you see it" hissed Iruka madly, pointing at his body with a finger. "I want you to remember this fact!"

Kakashi groaned, observing the heated and angry frame of very manly Iruka above him. This tall man with his wide shoulders and so strong arms, which were pressing him into the wall, made certain parts of the jounin ache in expectation.

Iruka watched the silent Kakashi, gritting his teeth.

"Are you laughing at me again?" he shouted violently and pulled Kakashi's mask down in attempt to find out the real expression of the other man's face.

Under the mask there happened to be the lips, which were not laughing, not even smiling, they were just slowly licked by Kakashi's tongue. Iruka exhaled. He wanted to go away from that lustful eyes and seductively moving tongue, but realized the powerful hands on his hips were holding him in place.

"I loose control, does it look like laughing?" asked Kakashi, drawing Iruka to him and enjoying newly obtained body contact. "Gosh, I'm ready to plead you, Iruka! Don't push me away, please…"

Iruka smiled, suddenly realizing what it meant to be asked by someone dear and desirable. He took Kakashi's chin into his hands, leaned closer, so that their hips were pressed firmly together, their lips almost touching, and looked into the jounin's eyes.

"Let's see who's the whining girl here…" murmured he demandingly, waiting for Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Kiss me, will you?" he whispered, watching Iruka's lips.

Iruka caressed Kakashi's cheek tenderly.

"I will" said he and kissed jounin's nose. "And as far as I'm a man now, I'll show you what it means, Kakashi. If you'll let me…"

"The real man doesn't ask for permission!" Kakashi smirked.

"Tss!" hissed Iruka and bit Kakashi's earlobe.

"Yes, something like this" nodded Kakashi, arching his body. "Show me…"

Iruka gulped.

"You asked for it yourself, sweetie" whispered he in Kakashi's ear. He was going to let his temper rule, to show the jounin what the 'real man' meant. "Strip" added Iruka.

There was no reason to ask twice. Kakashi took off his vest, then his turtleneck and unbuttoned the pants. As soon as Kakashi's pants fell to the floor, Iruka turned the jounin around, so that he faced the wall. Kakashi groaned; he was almost sure he would be taken immediately right there in the corridor, between the coat rack and wardrobe full of shoes. But Iruka surprised him. He traced jounin's body with his palms, as if studying it and stopped only on the edge of underwear.

"Do we need these?" whispered Iruka, hesitating and tugging the thin material. "I guess we do," he licked the back of Kakashi's neck, "for now".

Kakashi moaned and arched his body, craving to get the contact. And when he got it, there was a perfectly bare skin against his back. It took the jounin's breath away, though he had no chance to enjoy it longer, because the very next moment he found himself in Iruka's arms. Kakashi entwined his arms around Iruka's neck and traced the chuunin's ear shell with his tongue.

"Oh you are fast!" he murmured, admiring. "And so strong… definitely not a girl anymore" Kakashi sighed as he was carried to the bedroom and thrown at the bed.

"Of course I'm not" nodded Iruka, staying above him and tracing his body with his eyes. "But let's see if you are the one" he leaned down and positioned his face right above Kakashi's lower part, still covered with underwear.

At first Kakashi stopped breathing when he felt Iruka's nose moving along the edge of underwear and going lower, tracing already impressive bulge. Then, taking a deep breath, jounin rocked his hips up impatiently.

"What's it?" wondered Iruka, sucking each of Kakashi's balls slightly thru the fabric. "Don't wiggle, stupid, I'd like to get the taste of it!" he decided and covered the lower part of jounin's cock with his mouth, continuing the little sucking moves upwards.

"Iruka, stop, I'm…" whined Kakashi loudly, perking his hips up unconsciously. Iruka looked at Kakashi and smirked, sucking the cum thru the fabric of the jounin's underwear.

"Tasty indeed!" he purred, pushing his hands under Kakashi's hips and squeezing his buttocks, making them stop in a perfect position for him to continue the teasing.

Kakashi was panting hard, crumpling the sheets in his hands. Finally Iruka decided it was enough, pulled newly wet and slick fabric of underwear down and threw it away, exposing Kakashi's cock.

"Stop being an ass, Iruka!" hissed Kakashi, observing the hungry expression on Iruka's face.

"An ass?" the chuunin leaned down, licking the rest of Kakashi's cum in one harsh movement of his tongue. "Okay, if you ask for it, let's see what we can make with the ass!"

Iruka turned the jounin to the side and straddled his lower leg, bending the knee of the upper one simultaneously and lifting it to Kakashi's chest. Iruka licked his finger, pushed it into Kakashi's perfectly exposed hole and started to circle it slightly inside. Then he leaned to Kakashi's abdomen again, dived his head under the jounin's upper thigh to gain the better access and started to lick the head of the other man's cock.

"Sorry, 'kashi" murmured he between the licks, "I don't have the lube and we need some nice oiling to help me with your ass…" and Iruka pushed the second finger into Kakashi's hole.

Kakashi felt annoyed from behind and heavenly amazed by Iruka's actions on his front part.

"Just don't get too excited and don't swallow all the cum like you did the last time" whispered he, starting to move his hips back, impaling his ass on Iruka's fingers and forward, feeding the chuunin with his shaft. Iruka growled around Kakashi's cock, starting to stir his own stone-hard member along jounin's inner thigh. Kakashi looked down and met Iruka's half-lidded eyes. The chuunin definitely enjoyed the firmness of Kakashi's moving cock in his mouth. Growling low, Kakashi pushed harder inside of that hot mouth and felt Iruka taking him all way into his throat willingly. That brought him over the edge and he came, burying his face into the sheets to suppress the cry.

When he raised his head, he saw Iruka lubricating his own cock in jounin's cum. Chuunin patted Kakashi's milked shaft and pulled fingers out of Kakashi's hole, positioning himself to start the main action. He was already aching to be inside of that ass, so he pushed in firmly, making Kakashi whine.

"Tss, calm down sweetie, we'll do it nicely together, right?" asked Iruka. He was already fully buried inside of the jounin and paused only to let the other man get used to his length. Kakashi bit his lip feeling that Iruka started to perform the caressing moves on his once again hardening cock. Sensations overweighed jounin's control and he pushed back on Iruka's cock. That slight move caused him moan in delight and he heard that Iruka moaned too. It felt really inspiring!

Chuunin started to move, unable to hold anymore. He pushed inside of the heated man in front of him, increasing the pace. Stroking Kakashi's cock simultaneously and listening to their synchronized groans, Iruka turned jounin to his back and started to fuck him furiously. He lost himself in emotions, he felt nothing except the need of approaching release that was so incredibly near and the same moment so far; he didn't see anything, he worked his way inside of precious hole with his oh so hard and greedy shaft, craving to fill it to the very bottom. And then there was an explosion, as his senses were overwhelmed with the wave of sparkling pleasure, his semen was spread into contracting heat and Kakashi moaned his name in a trembling, but obviously satisfied voice.

Iruka pulled away from the jounin and fall down at the bed panting hard and still feeling the pleasing pulsations in his whole body. Kakashi crawled to him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"That was fucking amazing" whispered he.

Iruka laughed tiredly and turned to Kakashi.

"Hold me, will you?" he asked the other man.

Kakashi hummed approvingly and drew Iruka to his chest, hugging him tightly.

As far as Iruka was deep asleep, Kakashi stood silently up, quickly dressed and kissed the sleeping chuunin's cheek tenderly before he left.

"Everything went well?" asked Tsunade the arrived jounin, turning to him grudgingly. She was very busy with her papers.

"You wound me again, Hokage" smirked Kakashi. Though under the pressure of Tsunade's glare he sighed and corrected his answer. "He'll be completely alright in the man's state".

Tsunade nodded, really pleased.

"Good job, Kakashi. "As always".

"Glad to be helpful to my village" Kakashi bowed low. Still as he straightened, he gave Tsunade a rather mischievous gaze.

"What is it, brat?" barked Tsunade, not angry yet, but having a suspect it must be something annoying.

"Well, I really enjoyed that chuunin. He's perfectly entertaining in every state. I guess I can get used to mission him like this more often…" murmured Kakashi dreamily.

"Get out of here, you, pervert!" laughed Tsunade, sending him away with a wave of her hand.

Kakashi bowed again and jumped out of the window.

end


End file.
